Rolling Stone
by anneryn7
Summary: AU. Bonnie gets her heart broken and meets a handsome stranger in a bar. Dean happens to be there for the same reason. Maybe they can help each other.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is just going to be a quick, little three-shot. I have the first two chapters written, so it'll be wrapped up quickly. Enjoy!**

* * *

**I DO NOT OWN **_**SUPERNATURAL**_**,**_** THE VAMPIRE DIARIES**_**, OR THE CHARACTERS.  
****Music Inspiration/Song Suggestions: "Rolling Stone" – Niykee Heaton**

* * *

Chapter One:

* * *

"He really burned you, huh?" A deep voice said from beside me. I grimaced. Am I really that easy to read? Of course I am… Story of my fucking life.

I turned to see who the voice belonged to and I wasn't disappointed. He was tall, a little rough around the edges, but well-kept. He was gorgeous and for some reason, his attention was focused on me.

"Why are you assuming that I'm down about a man?" I countered, before I could put anymore thought into a response. He smirked and took a swig of his beer.

"Are you down about a female?" He asked, his voice filled with doubt.

"Not this time," I admitted.

"You need a distraction." He suggested. I looked him over and finished my drink.

"You seem to think you know a lot about me." I breathed, before ordering another vodka cranberry. He laughed and I realized that I loved that sound.

"I'm good at reading people." He replied. I stood up and turned to face him.

"Maybe. Or maybe you're just trying to get in my pants." I told him. And honestly, my guess is more likely.

"I would definitely not complain about getting in your pants, but you might need the distraction more than me." He more-or-less agreed with a shrug.

"I don't buy that. Something tells me that you need it just as much." I argued. He looked impressed and I was definitely interested. "Why do you need a distraction?" I pressed.

"Bad break up," he replied, smoothly. I took a sip of my drink.

"Same. Being cheated on always gives me the warm and fuzzies. I came out to get drunk." I admitted.

"Then, let's get drunk. I'm Dean." He introduced himself.

"I'm Bonnie."

"Something tells me we're going to be friends."

* * *

"There's no way that I'm take a… Wait. What are those called, again?" Dean asked me. I just laughed.

"No one said you had to. I can just take them both. They're called 'Lemon Drops.'" I said, taking one of the shots. He stared at me, as he mulled it over.

"What's in it for me, if I take it?" He asked me. I just shrugged.

"The satisfaction of being pleasantly surprised." I laughed.

"How about you kiss me?" He tried. I nodded.

"Done," I agreed. He shot is back, like it was nothing. To him, it probably was.

"Okay… I wouldn't mind having another one of those." He conceded. I laughed and ordered two more. He looked at me expectantly, but I just raised my glass. We brought our glasses together, before taking our shots.

I moved closer to him and put my hand on the side of face, before touching my lips to his. I pushed my lips firmly against his and deepened the kiss. His hands settled on my hips and he let me take control. I slipped my tongue into his mouth and let myself enjoy it for a little bit longer, before pulling away. I don't want to lose myself in public.

"It was worth it. Do I get this every time I take one?" He inquired. I laughed and shrugged.

"Do you need it? You liked the shot. I don't think bribing you is really necessary." I teased.

"That's cold." He complained.

"But did you die?"

* * *

I laughed, as I missed another shot at pool. There was no way that Dean was still taking this game seriously. Sure, he was pretty intoxicated, but I'm worse off that he is. I thought him trying to teach me how to play was hilarious. He positioned my hands on the stick, but I just shook my head. There's no way that I'm going to remember any of this in the morning. I let go of the stick and turned around to face him.

"I give up." I told him. He just smirked at me.

"Then what should we do instead?" He asked me. I shrugged.

"We should go. I'm tired of wearing pants. And if I take them off here, I doubt they'd let us stay, anyway." I suggested.

"I'm not going to complain… Where to? Your place or mine?" He pressed. I bit my lip, as I mulled it over. I really don't want to go to his place.

"Mine," I decided. "I didn't drive, but we can walk. It's not that far." I told him. He nodded and put his arm around me, as we headed to the door.

"Are you sure you really want to take a stranger home with you?" He asked me. I shrugged. I know it's not the smartest thing I've ever done, but I haven't gotten any bad vibes from him.

"You can't be any worse than the people I do know." I replied. He accepted my response with a nod.

* * *

It didn't take us long to get there, maybe ten minutes or so. I unlocked the door and stepped aside, so he could follow me in. He didn't need an invitation, so he's not a vampire. Good to know. I shut and locked the door behind him, before toeing off my boots. I let out a sigh of relief, as I pulled off my pants.

"You weren't kidding." He observed.

"Nope," I agreed, before slipping my bra off, from under my shirt and dropping it to the floor. "Much better. Do you want anything? A drink?" I offered.

"I want you, but I'll settle for a drink." He accepted. I felt a blush creeping to my face. Yup. He really just said that. Drink. He wanted a drink. Focus Bonnie. I walked to the kitchen and poured him a scotch. I thought he'd prefer that to the wine I normally indulge with.

"Here you go." I handed him the glass. He took it from my hand and set it down. He pulled me closer to him and felt my heartbeat quicken. He pressed his lips to mine and I forgot how to breathe. I melted into it – into _**him**_. I kissed him with a desperation I didn't know I was feeling. It felt so damn good to be wanted. I never wanted to let this feeling go.

"Bedroom?" He asked pulling away, just enough to breathe.

"Upstairs," I panted. He picked me up and we were on our way. Is this really happening? How is this my life? I was transfixed in disbelief the entire way to my bedroom.

"If you're going to regret this in the morning, we shouldn't do this." He told me. Even as the words left his mouth, he looked like he was kicking himself for saying them.

"I won't regret it in the morning. I want this… I would just never have the courage to go for it sober." I admitted.

"You're sure?" He asked me. I nodded. He didn't need any further encouragement. Our clothes were coming off and my back was against my mattress, before I could catch my breath. I mewed underneath him, thoroughly enjoying his ministrations. Before he could ask, I reached over and grabbed a condom out of my nightstand drawer.

His hands were everywhere and my body was signing. Goddess, have I missed this. I can't remember the last time I felt wanted. And right now, there's no doubt in my mind that I am.

"Gotdamn… I'm not sure what I did to deserve this, but I'm glad I do." He breathed. His fingers moved inside of me at a sinful pace, as he his other hand to slip on the condom. I felt my release, building in the pit of my stomach. I knew that I was going to come soon. "That's it. I want you coming, as I thrust inside of you." He groaned. I took a sharp intake of breath and dug my fingers into his back, as I slammed into my orgasm.

He moved inside of me and my orgasm intensified. I couldn't control the sounds that I was making. I tried and failed to move my hips in time with his. He slowed it down and let me ride out my high.

"Fuck," I uttered, as I came back into consciousness. He leaned down and kissed me, as we moved together. "Let me on top. I want to ride you." I told him. He smirked at me and obliged. He switched our positions and I took control.

I couldn't get enough. He was hitting my spots in just the right way. I was living for it.

All too soon, the feeling was back. I knew I was close to finishing, again… I just needed some help getting there. His movements were becoming increasingly erratic. I knew he was getting closer, too. He reached between us and started rubbing my nub. It was just enough to push me over the edge. I came with scream and he followed right after me.

I slumped against him, as the aftershocks flooded through me. I moved off of him and tried to catch my breath. He pulled me closer to him and I laid my head on his chest. He held me and I could feel myself started to nod off.


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN **_**SUPERNATURAL**_**,**_** THE VAMPIRE DIARIES**_**, OR THE CHARACTERS.**

* * *

Chapter Two:

* * *

I opened my eyes and groaned as light flooded my vision. I hissed, as my head pounded. How much did I have to drink last night? I feel like death. I grabbed the covers and tried to pull them over my head, but they were stuck on something. I turned to see what they were caught on, when I saw a man lying next to me. What?

I tried to remember what happened the night before – and it all came back. It hadn't just been a dream. I really did meet Dean and take him home with me. Shit. At least I have good taste… I need a shower.

I crept out of bed, only to trip over some shoes.

"Shit," I cursed. My eyes widened, when I realized my mistake. I heard Dean stir and threw on a sweater of mine that had been lying on the floor.

"Sneaking out?" Dean asked, sounding amused.

"I was going to take a shower." I admitted. We made eye contact and I felt chills go down my spine.

"Want some company?" He asked me. I nodded, not trusting my voice.

"Just give me a couple of minutes, before you meet me in there. I need to pee." I told him. He laughed, but nodded all the same.

I felt the room and beelined for the bathroom. I turned on the hot water, before sitting down to pee. I brushed my teeth and stripped out of my sweater. I switched the shower on and stepped under the spray of hot water. I washed my lady parts and shaved quickly, before doing the same to my underarms and legs.

I just started washing my face, when I heard the bathroom door open. I finished what I was doing, as I heard him empty his bladder.

"I don't suppose you happen to have an extra toothbrush?" He asked. I bit my lip, trying to remember if I did or not.

"I think I do, actually. Hang on." I rinsed the suds off of my face and stepped out of the shower. I wrapped my towel around myself, before checking the vanity for extras. When I found what I was looking for, I handed him an extra toothbrush.

"Thank you. You look even better than I remember." He breathed. I felt a blush creeping into my cheeks.

"I'm not the only one." I told him, as we locked eyes. I put my towel back on the drying rack and got back into the shower.

What am I doing? I'm never this brazen. What's gotten into me? For the first time in days, I wasn't thinking about Damon or how much he hurt me, when he cheated. I was so aroused that I couldn't think straight.

Dean stepped into the shower and I locked eyes with him. He bit his lip and I tried to focus on washing my hair and not how sinfully attractive this man was.

"Can I help with that?" He offered. I nodded and bit my lip, as I felt his hands massage my scalp. I let out a small groan as he moved his body closer to mine.

"You're good at that." I breathed. His lips touched my neck and I squirmed next to him.

"It's not the only thing I'm good at…" He murmured, as he rinsed the shampoo out of my hair. My breath hitched, as his body pressed against mine. He's all muscle and it was definitely affecting me.

He kept a respectable distance, as he finished with my hair. As soon as the conditioner was rinsed out, his lips latched onto my neck. My breathing was coming out in hard pants. I leaned against him and let his hands wander. He ran his fingers up my sides and cupped my breasts in my hands. I gasped and ground myself against him.

"Bonnie! Are you home?!" I heard someone call from outside the bathroom. I jumped and strained to try to hear who it was.

"Fuck," I sighed. I turned to face Dean. He looked amused at my frustration. I stood on my tiptoes and leaned up to kiss him. He wrapped his arms around me, easily. He pulled me to him and deepened the kiss. He licked into my mouth and I groaned, knowing we were moving with borrowed time.

"Bonnie? Hey, I didn't hear from you last night. We just wanted to make sure you were okay." Caroline announced, as the bathroom door opened. Dean grabbed my ass and I squealed. I pulled away from him and pressed my hand to his chest. I needed to distance myself from him, so I could think clearly.

"I'm fine, Care. Is Stefan here, too?" I asked. Dean looked at me questioningly. "Ex's brother," I whispered. He nodded.

"Yeah, we brought breakfast. You have male clothes on your floor. Did you bring someone home with you?" She asked, as her voice dropped, like she was trying to be discreet.

"Yes and he's in the shower with me." I told her.

"Oh! Well, we'll just leave breakfast for you both downstairs. I'll pop by later this afternoon! Bye Bon! Have fun with your friend!" She said, before leaving. I laughed and looked up at Dean.

"She did say to have fun." He shrugged. What have I gotten myself into?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's the final chapter! I haven't decided yet if there will be a bonus oneshot about Dean's family coming to Mystic Falls or the hilarity that will indeed ensue. Feel free to follow this story, just in case! Hope you enjoyed it.**

* * *

**I DO NOT OWN **_**SUPERNATURAL**_**,**_** THE VAMPIRE DIARIES**_**, OR THE CHARACTERS.**

* * *

Chapter Three:

* * *

"Come on, Bon. When are you gonna admit that you and Dean are serious? You guys hooked up a couple months ago and you've practically been glued to the hip, ever since." Caroline exclaimed. I looked over at her and shook my head. She's being dramatic, but she's not wrong.

It was a one night stand that didn't really end. I never expected it to become something, but at some point, it did. We've never sat down and had that talk. Ya know, the one that defines what we are. Obviously we're dating, but are we together?

* * *

"Come on, babe. Everything is better with pie." Dean proclaimed, as he led me into a diner. I chuckled, but agreed.

"You're right and I'm not just saying that because you're easy on the eyes." I teased. He smirked and licked his lips. I stood on my tiptoes and pressed my lips to his. He hummed appreciatively and kissed me back harder.

"And you're sweeter than pie," he admitted, as he pulled away. His arms were around me, hugging me to him. I gazed up at him and realized that I was falling for him. Yeah, he is easy on the eyes, but Dean's more than that. It's definitely those green eyes that pull you, first, though. The eyes and the fucking kissable lips that love give you a sarcastic smile. He's smart, a lot smarter than he lets on. He's kind, always willing to help people, even if they might not deserve it. He's funny, with a humor that never quits. And he has a huge heart. He doesn't have a lot of family, but he cares about his brother and his friends more than anything. At some point down the line, I fell in love with Dean Winchester. Who would have thunk it?

"I think you're biased. But that's high praise from someone who loves pie." I grinned. He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss on my mouth.

"Maybe I just don't love pie as much as I love you." He suggested. His eyes glittered, full of emotion and sincerity.

"Isn't this cute? You find someone who actually wants to date you and you have to rub yourself all over them in public?" Damon quipped from behind me. I rolled my eyes and wished that my ex-boyfriend hadn't chosen this exact moment to show up and being the world's biggest douche-nozzle.

"I love you more than pie, too." I promised. He gave me a resigned smile and looked over my shoulder. The moment his eyes fell on Damon, his eyes hardened.

"He's the cheating ex, right?" He asked to clarify. I nodded. I turned around to face Damon, but Dean kept his arms around my middle.

"Don't you have someone else to harass, Damon?" I asked him, as annoyance seeped into my voice.

"Come on, Judgey. You know you're my favorite person to annoy. Some time apart didn't change that. I've missed you, but you clearly didn't miss me." He taunted. I rolled my eyes.

"You didn't miss me, when your dick was in that news anchor." I quipped. He just shrugged. He didn't even have the decency to look apologetic.

"Look man, I don't know what you're deal is, but you and Bonnie are done. I don't appreciate you harassing my girl like that. And I'm sure as hell not gonna stand idly by and watch you do it." Dean said, gruffly. Damon's body stiffened and his eyes narrowed.

"And who the fuck are you?" Damon demanded.

"I'm her boyfriend. And you're just the son of a bitch who didn't appreciate what he had, when he had it. She's right. You should go bother someone else." Dean replied, coolly. Damon clenched his jaw and kept his mouth shut for once.

"You take care of yourself, Witchy." Damon said, as he left. Dean looked at me with his eyebrows raised.

"Let's eat pie and talk." I suggested.

* * *

And talk we did. I told him about my Grams and the Bennett witches, myself included. I explained about all the supernatural life that surrounded Mystic Falls. I even told him about Damon, when Dean didn't seem surprised to learn about the paranormal life here.

He admitted that he and his brother were hunters, but he had been taking time off. He explained about angels and demons and how they helped thwart the end of the world, more than once. Really, it seems like we were more suited than I initially thought.

We talked about our relationship and if we actually had one. Dean told me that he did want to be my boyfriend and just like that, it was settled. I guess we just did everything backwards. We had sex, then had our love confessions, then started a relationship.

If it works for us, then it doesn't matter. Does it?

* * *

I moaned, as Dean's lips trailed down my torso. I squirmed underneath him, as his phone started to ring. He froze and looked at me apologetically.

"Sorry, babe, normally people only call my number for emergencies." He apologized. I shrugged.

"It's fine. Answer it." I told him. He drank me in, as he answered his phone.

"It's Dean." He breathed. He frowned as soon as the words were out of his mouth. "Lisa, why are you calling me? Is Ben okay?" He asked. Lisa his ex, Lisa? "I miss Ben, too. But I don't miss what we had. You weren't happy. You made it a habit of telling me that. And I definitely don't miss you dicking around on me. It would be best if you didn't call me anymore." He told her. I could hear her saying something, from where I was laying. "Yeah, I am with someone else now. I love her, Lisa. What we have, it's good – _**healthy**_. Take care of yourself and take care of Ben. Okay?" He hung up. I looked up at him in amazement. How did I get so lucky?

"You should invite your brother to come visit. And your friend, Cas, that you're always telling me about. I'd love to meet them." I told him. He looked at me in surprise.

"Yeah?" He asked me. I nodded.

"Of course. They're your family." I promised.

"If Sam and Cas get to meet you and Bobby doesn't, he's going to have a field day. Are you sure that you're ready for a houseful?" He replied. I laughed.

"Of course I'm sure." I grinned. He leaned down to kiss me.

"You're perfect. You know that?" He mused. I smiled and kissed him back. "I've had a home like this. I've always been a rolling stone."

"Not anymore, Winchester. You always have a home here."

"Even after I get home from hunting demons?" He pressed. I nodded.

"Especially after you get home from hunting demons. Now, let's finish what we started earlier, then you can call your family. And if you're really lucky, you'll have pie waiting for you downstairs."

"Am I lucky?"

"You tell me."


End file.
